


Warm Tea

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Inktober 2017, Inktober-writings, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: Sportacus offers Robbie his tea.





	Warm Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is: Tea  
> 10/04/17

Stalking down the sidewalk, Robbie thought about his list of chores for the day. He had to get grocery's, he had to order a cake from the bakery for when he leaves to see his brother, he had to pick up new fabrics for his next evil scheme, he needed more sewing string to fix his coat, he just had too much to do! So of _course_ the blue bafoon chose _now_ to stop him in his tracks.

"Hey Robbie!" Sportacus chirped.

"Ugh." Robbie groaned while sticking out his tounge. Wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm, he tried walking around the blue hero, only for him to step in his way again. "What do you want!?" Robbie growled "Can't you see I'm _busy_!?"

"Sorry Robbie, I just wanted to give this to you." Sportacus said shyly, holding out a thermos for the taller. "You looked cold..."

Hesitantly taking the gift, he unscrewed the cap and smelled its content's. "Is this... Tea?" He questioned, looking down at the other.

"Yah, I was going to save it for later, but you looked like you needed it more!" Sportacus beamed. He truely was too kind.

Taking a small sip, Robbie quietly said "...thanks sportaflop..."

**Author's Note:**

> Rob didn't expect tea, he thought sporto only drank water :0


End file.
